


All I Want

by ClockWorkQueso



Series: The Tide Rises, The Tide Falls (or, As Time Goes On) [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Ice-Skating, M/M, read my other story Tick Tock before this one for maximum clarity, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkQueso/pseuds/ClockWorkQueso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas brings a break from the Tick Tock canon- cute fluff and sweetness abound! Keep in mind, though, that this never actually happens! Yes. It is an AU of an AU. </p>
<p>Read Tick Tock before this one, please! Or don't! Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**In the future, if happening at all (which it isn't cause this ain't canon boohoo)**

Kaneki found himself humming as he strung up the tea lights, swaying softly on the ladder that he was upon. He chuckled to himself, tacking the very end in its spot. With a thumbs up to Nishiki, the lights sprang to life, casting a very festive green and red glow over the ghouls working to Christmas Anteiku up.

"Looks good, Kaneki!" Touka called. He grinned and stepped off the ladder, knees barely groaning as he hit the ground. The cafe was smattered with this and that, a wreath here, a few sprigs of mistletoe there. Touka was just finishing up the garnishes on the Christmas tree. All in all, it was pretty impressive, and Kaneki was sure that many of their regulars would appreciate the holiday setting. The door to the back creaked open, and Yoshimura stuck his head in. He nodded, eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled.

"Thank you all for your hard work." He said sincerely. A chorus of objections arose, _it was our pleasure, Manager! We love helping out! Tis the season!_

"Hey, Kaneki, any plans?" Touka asked as the Manager was continually bombarded with generous exclamations of goodwill. She quirked an eyebrow. Kaneki hadn't really thought about it. He… hadn't considered that he'd actually be doing things this year. Last year was tumultuous for all of them, and prior to that he hadn't felt much like celebrating at all. But… he was at a good place as of late. Touka scanned his expression. "Have you talked to Hide?"

Kaneki blanched. Oh God. He hadn't, at all. Touka snorted. "C'mon, half-ass. Do I gotta do everything around here?"

"N-no!" then "Well, I just… forgot!" Kaneki said, panic starting to overwhelm him. He didn't even know what Hide would want, or where he would want to go. Did he have family obligations? Did the Nagachika holidays supersede Kaneki? Touka's soft hands pried his fingers apart. He'd been gripping his index finger tightly, pushing it back, with enough pressure to… break… it…

"It's okay." She soothed, voice unusually gentle. Kaneki's head was kind of fuzzy. Disoriented, he tried to focus on Touka's face. "Listen, I was kidding. There's still enough time to figure stuff out. No need to go panic mode."

Kaneki mirrored her breathing. Was it sad that all of his friends knew how to divert panic attacks? God, he was miserable, wasn't he? A tug in his chest let him know that Hide had noticed too. The sudden influx of positivity was dizzying. Touka dropped his hands, satisfied with the small smile playing at his lips. She tilted her head. "So, plans. Hinami and I were going to go ice skating. We could let Hide tag along. Get him… what is it, hot chocolate? Candy canes?"

"Sounds nice." Kaneki mused, stepping his fingers. The cafe had died down some. Many ghouls had left, finished for the day. It really was quite late. They were the only two on the floor, but he was sure there were a few stragglers around. "The rink with the huge tree next to it?"

Touka shrugged. "Yeah. Horribly cliche, but Hinami _loves_ this stuff, big gestures, the lights, all the people. Fun."

Kaneki put a hand to his chest, gasping dramatically. "Touka? Having fun? What a novel idea!"

She bared her teeth in a mock snarl. "Shut up, you sassy piece of shit."

"Make me." Kaneki teased, mussing her bangs. She made a noise somewhere between a growl and a sigh. Beneath her annoyance, he could sense her mirth. Their friendship was so easy. He was glad to have her. "Okay, I'll text Hide. Time and place?"

"We wouldn't want your human getting frostbite, so I was thinking tomorrow afternoon." Touka said dryly, going behind the counter to fetch her stuff. Kaneki rolled his eyes. "While we're there, I'll do some snooping for you to find out what he wants. Do the same with Hinami. I've gotten her a few things, but…"

"Got it. Thanks, Touka." He said warmly, and her lips turned up.

"Never say I don't do anything for you." She waved her hand airily, and he followed her to the glass doors. The grabbed their coats and went their separate ways.

oOo

_Kaneki: Hey, Hide? I know it's late, but I wanna ask you something._

_Hide: np babe_

_Hide: decorating for Christmas takes 4ever_

_Kaneki: True. It looks nice, though._

_Hide: ill come by and see it tomorrow_

_Hide: well I mean it's past midnight so not tomorrow but yknow_

_Hide: cuz were goin on a date right?_

_Kaneki: Keen observation, Investigator._

_Hide: I ain't special class 4 nothin_

_Hide: when and whurrr_

_Kaneki: You are so tired it's adorable. Ice skating with Touka and Hinami. Meet me at Anteiku around 10. You're off for Christmas, right?_

_Hide: u betcha_

_Hide: ill be there AND be square my love_

_Kaneki: Dear God. Get some rest, hon._

_Hide: heyheyhey wait u ok?_

_Hide: dont think i didn't notice ur emotions_

_Hide: im keen remember i notice that shit_

_Hide: m all over it like syrup on belgian waffles_

_Kaneki: I'm fine, I promise. We figured it out. :)_

_Hide: mmmmm kkkay if u need to call dont hesitate just cause im dead tired_

_Kaneki: I won't. Thank you._

_Hide: mer chirtsmas <3_

_Kaneki: Good night, Hide. <3_

oOo

"...and Touka says she doesn't like him, but he's really cute even if he's not very polite!" Hinami chattered, telling Hide all about the feathered Anteiku mascot. She was holding his hand, which made Kaneki's heart melt. Touka was leading them up the sidewalk to the rink. She was trying to hide her smile, unwilling to let Hide see how much she actually liked him. Kaneki loved them all.

"Okay, so I'll rent the skates and we can get on the ice." Touka explained as they approached the little building where the equipment was stored. Hinami shuffled closer to Hide, and Kaneki fell back to join them.

"I've never skated before." she said meekly, and Hide smiled down at her. He knelt, and she gazed at him warily. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Hey Hinami, do you remember the first time you picked up a book?" He asked, and she squinted her eyes. She nodded slowly. The huge scarf around her neck made her look a lot smaller, but it struck Kaneki suddenly just how _young_ she was compared to them. Kaneki watched, chest filling up with some viscous emotion. "It was kinda hard, yeah? You had to start small…"

"I was better at reading books with pictures." She admitted, and Hide put a mittened hand on her shoulder.

"But now…" Hide made a large sweeping gesture with his other, and Hinami tracked the movement. "You're reading novels! In fact, I think you might read better than me. You just had to _learn_."

Hinami's eyes darted to Kaneki, and he grinned. Hide was perfect. Ingenious. Even when he was running on less than 6 hours of sleep. "Big brother taught me how to read well."

"And now, I can teach you how to skate! I'm very _dexterous_." Hide said proudly, standing with a flourish. Hinami smiled, still a little unsure.

"Trust me, Hinami. You're in very good hands." Kaneki swore, and Hide turned his thousand-watt grin to him. It felt like Kaneki was basking in the sunlight, and he was oddly warm, even though it was well below freezing. Touka reappeared, skates slung over her shoulder and a cocoa in each hand. They walked over to a bench area, and Touka handed out the skates. She pressed Hide's drink into his hands, then gave the other to Hinami.

"Appearances." She muttered at Hide's side-eye. "Every kid here has one."

Hide paused in tying his laces. He leaned over to Hinami. "Don't worry. I'll drink mine down some, and then you can pour yours into my cup instead of drinking it. I'd hate for you to get sick."

Touka ducked her head under the pretense of checking her blades. Couldn't let Hide know she liked him. Kaneki thumped her on the back, and stood to wobble his way to the ice. Time to show off.

oOo

Hinami took to the ice like a duck to water. As a ghoul, she _did_ have a sort of physiological advantage, but Hide wasn't complaining. Kaneki skated circles around the both of them anyway, and it was still sweet to see his soulmate leading Hinami in things like figure eights and twirls. Touka stuck to the sides, content to watch. Kaneki joined her once in a while, keeping her a part of the activities. There were only a couple people out, most probably turned away by the weather. If Hide was uncomfortable, he sure didn't let it show.

"Hey you!" He shouted, and the few strangers looked in his direction as he waved Kaneki over. Kaneki shoved off of the wall, leaving Touka and Hinami behind as he glided over to his soulmate. "How's it going, handsome?"

"Good, you?" Kaneki lilted, meeting Hide in a spin. Hide actually _giggled_ , how cute, and bumped his head into Kaneki's shoulder.

"Great! I'm having fun, Hinami is a sweetheart, and I think Touka can stand me, so!" Hide chirped, draping his arms over Kaneki's shoulders.

Kaneki settled his hands on Hide's lower back, kneading circles into the puffy jacket that kept Hide warm. He himself only wore a thick sweater and a scarf. "Touka actually likes you, believe it or not."

They drifted together lazily. "Ooh, really?"

"Yeah." Kaneki leaned down to touch their noses together. "You know who else really likes you?"

Hide scrunched his eyebrows. "Hmm. Nishiki? I always knew he had a soft spot for me. Or, wait, I _know_ Shuu _hella_ likes me."

Kaneki chuckled, and pressed his lips to Hide's chastely. Alright, maybe he lingered a bit, but only because everything about Hide was _amazing. His smell, touch, taste._ They were ionic, charged, attracted. The only thing that Kaneki could think to compare it to was gravity. He was simply a planet in orbit around his Sun. He had _purpose_. He was not _worthless_. He wasn't a _monster_. He didn't have to be _strong_ all of the time. The love that shone in Hide's eyes when he pulled away told him so.

oOo

It was an hour after he dragged Hide home with him that he remembered that he was supposed to get Touka to ask him about gifts.

"Wait, wait!" Kaneki commanded, and Hide's hands froze on his thighs. He was just about to try and unzip Kaneki's fly with his teeth, which was really hot and all, but Kaneki _had to know because Christmas_ _ **was tomorrow.**_

"Red light?" Hide asked lightly, but Kaneki could hear that he was worried. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, didn't wanna get my lips caught anyway. That would've sucked, probably."

Kaneki reached for him at once, ignoring his just-barely painful hard-on. The mood was kind of dead now, anyway. _Crap, he sucked._ "No, nothing like that! This was a great idea, but I realized that… I never… asked you what you wanted for Christmas!"

Hide sat back on his heels, huffing out a laugh. The bedsprings creaked "Are you crazy? You don't need to get me anything for Christmas. And here I was, worried about you. Nerd."

Kaneki, now free of Hide's weight, wiggled so that he could sit up against the headboard. "Seriously? There isn't anything that you want?"

Hide's eyes gleamed. "There might be one thing, 'neki."

"And what is that?" Kaneki asked hopefully. He could run and grab it, wrap it- though it wouldn't be much of a surprise, it would be something. Hide's grin was borderline manic.

"All I want for Christmas…" Hide rocked towards Kaneki, settling his knees on either side of the half-ghoul's calves.

"Yes?" Kaneki probed, leaning forward. Hide kept the momentum going, and they ended up chest to chest.

Hide breathed onto Kaneki's lips. "Is…"

"Hide?"

" _Youuuuuuuu~_ " Hide sang, and Kaneki thunked his head on the wood behind him. Hide at least had the decency to muffle his peals of laughter against Kaneki's skin.

"Oh, you're lucky I love you…" Kaneki muttered, and Hide's breath caught. He raised his head, and Kaneki blushed at the look on his face.

"I love _you_." Hide whispered. Kaneki let himself relax. Maybe neither of them really _needed_ anything for Christmas.


End file.
